Origin
by silver blood
Summary: Jess assumed unlimited responsibilities when he began dating Darcy... But he never saw himself as the savior type. Literati. Reviews are extremely appreciated. Chapter 5 up.
1. Darcy

Title: Origin

Author: Silver Blood

Summary: Two years in the future, Rory and Jess meet again. That's all I'm telling you for now.

Disclaimer: I intend to do nothing illegal, I am not making money off this story, the characters do not belong to me.

Chapter One

When the sun had set, and the darkness cast shadows upon his prominent features, Jess Mariano parked his car outside of a tall apartment building. He rested his forehead lightly on the cool leather of the steering wheel in front of him. He could see the light of his apartment glowing softly above him. Darcy was home. He smiled softly as he climbed out of his car, savoring the last few moments of silence before he slipped inside.

As he climbed the stairs, his muscles ached and his head throbbed. He was only 20, it didn't seem like his life should be this tiring. But he had to face the responsibilities he had taken when he began dating Darcy.

"Jessie!"

A small blonde bullet came whizzing towards him, hugging him below his knees. He leaned down to pick up the 5 year old.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" he asked the child while gently tickling her stomach.

"Mommy is sick again," she replied through her giggles. "She's been in bed all day."

Jess sighed but tried to smile all the same.

"I'll go talk to your mom, and then we'll go get something to eat, okay?"

The little girl nodded as he put her down.

The room was dark when he entered; the blinds had been shut and the curtains pulled tightly together. Jess looked at the silhouette on the bed for a moment before going to sit next to her. He nudged her gently, trying to wake her. She rolled over; the blonde hair so adjacent to that of her daughter's splayed beautifully across the pillow. Her dark eyes opened, taking a moment to adjust. He could see that she was ashamed to be seen like this, though it wasn't the first time.

"You promised you'd quit, Darcy."

His voice was full of anger and disgust in the darkness.

"You've said it so many times; it's becoming habit to lie to me. You can't keep doing this. Lainey thinks you're sick again. Did you even get out of bed today?"

Darcy silenced him with a kiss. He sighed; resigned, as her forehead rested against his.

"We all have problems, Jess. I'm getting there. You know I'm trying."

He groaned, running his hands through his short dark curls. He was tired of her saying the same lines to him over and over again. She had a daughter that _she _was supposed to be taking care of, but she hadn't talked to her in days. For weeks it had been the same. She'd promise him in the morning that she'd spend time with Lainey and look for a job, and he'd come home to find her drunk off her ass. It was a tired routine, and every time he saw the look in that little girl's eyes, he had to stop himself from taking her away from what had turned out to greatly resemble his childhood.

Jess made a decision in that moment, in the darkness of his girlfriend's bedroom. He wasn't going to let Lainey become him. He stood, prepared to make a speech he'd made many times before.

"That's it, Darce. You're fucked. Don't you get how much you're hurting her? Do you want your daughter to end up totally fucked up like you are? Like I am? Get your act together, or I'm gone."

Darcy sat up, her long blonde hair tickling her elbows as she flipped it behind herself.

"Fine, go. I don't give a shit. Thanks for nothing, goodbye." 

She turned over in the sheets and faced the wall. It wasn't their first fight that ended like this, but it was decidedly their last.

"She's coming with me. I'm taking Lainey. You'll never see her again."

"Take her," The blonde spit over her shoulder.

Jess left the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Lainey was sitting on the couch, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"We're gonna take a little road trip, okay?"

Lainey nodded her blonde hair and smiled widely, jumping off to her room to pack a bag. After Jess had helped her, he went into the guest bedroom, where all his things were, and packed his own bag. This time, however, all clothing was packed, rather than just a few days worth.

With Lainey attached to his hand, Jess left the sterile white apartment for the last time, bags in tow. Ignoring her questioning about where they were going to stay, he wondered the same thing himself.


	2. Luke's

Chapter Two

Jess's mind was telling him he'd made a mistake. He'd never been so unsure of himself. He looked over at the sleeping 5-year old in the seat next to him, and his heart ached. Maybe he was doing the right thing, but in taking this child away from her mother, he wasn't sure he hadn't broken the law in a big way. Taking her out of the state probably wouldn't help his case much either. But as they drove away from the town, and the heavy air that was New York in the summer, he couldn't convince himself that he'd done anything wrong.

His heart started to race. They'd been on the road for a long time it seemed, and it was close to midnight. He could see a lighted sign in the near distance, and sighed, pulling the car onto the shoulder and stopping for a moment. Jess couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he wasn't sure there was another choice. He started the car again and pulled into the road, pushing the gas pedal down slowly but surely, until it was touching the floor. By the time he passed the sign reading "Welcome to Stars Hollow!" it seemed nothing more than a blur.

He slowed his driving as he came to the restaurant that was so familiar to him. His fingers rapped nervously on the steering wheel, and Lainey began to stir beside him. As her eyes opened slowly, and brightened, they seemed to glow in the darkness. They were a radiant green color, and he could recall the first time he caught sight of their innocence, a year and a half earlier.

_19 months earlier_

_Jess's hands were tired. He'd been working all day, stocking shelves and working the register. He was the only one working in the small bookstore on that particular day. The owner, Griffith, was in the hospital, and it had been one of the busiest days he'd ever seen. He heard a crash in the back and wandered curiously towards the noise. The store was about to close, and he hadn't known anyone was still here. _

_As he got closer, he still saw nothing but a pile of books. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement and turned, meeting a pair of bright green eyes that were almost exactly level with his. He moved around the shelves that were between them, and his heart stopped. There stood a beautiful woman, blonde and thin with a nice body, and a small girl with equally blonde hair but even brighter eyes standing in front of him, covered in dirt and rain. The older of the two, despite her state of raggedness, flipped her hair behind her shoulders and extended her hand towards him._

_"Darcy. This is my daughter, Lainey."_

_And so it began._

_Present time_

Jess smiled at the memory, his car stopped in front of the diner. That night had been one of the most amazing of his life. After he introduced himself, he and Darcy had gone out for coffee. He listened as she told her story of living on the street for three months, a widow with a four year old daughter. Her husband had been a police officer, killed during a drug bust.

At that time, Darcy had been clean and sober, but desperately in need of both a place to stay and a job. He let her stay with him, got her a job at the bookstore, and helped her find an apartment when she had enough money. Somewhere along the way, they had slipped into a relationship. It wasn't love, but it was comfortable and familiar, and the love Jess had for the little girl (who was now looking at him with frightened eyes) was stronger than anything he'd felt since his mother had held him as a child.

Jess unbuckled Lainey's seatbelt and his own, getting out of the car and letting her out of the passenger's side door. He held her hand as he went to the front of the diner, picked up the spare key, and unlocked the door. He led her inside and locked the door behind himself, slipping the key in his pocket. He turned on a few lights, and asked Lainey to wait downstairs while he went to talk to someone. She nodded obediently and watched him disappear behind the curtain at the back of the strange restaurant. She looked around, her bright eyes tired, and blinked.

Jess felt his stomach dropping as he approached his uncle's door. He knocked lightly at first, and got no response. He began to rap on the door loudly and heard a low grumble and heavy footsteps coming slowly closer. A light appeared under the door, and it swung open almost violently. Luke was standing in front of him in flannel pants and a t-shirt, his eyes wide. Jess smiled uneasily at him.

Over the last two years, he and Luke had remained on good terms. They'd talked on the phone about once a month. Two years earlier, when Rory slept with Dean, Luke had come to New York to tell him in person. Although he knew it would hurt Jess, he also thought it would help him move on. Jess had cried for a while, not bothering to hide his tears from Luke. They'd bonded in that week that Luke spent with him in New York.

A few months later, the owner of the bookstore Jess worked at died. He was a 31 year-old man with cancer that also served as Jess's best friend. Luke drove to New York again for the funeral and reading of the will. Everything had been left to Jess, the only one who had stuck by him throughout his disease. They talked, but Jess preferred to leave his personal life out of their conversations altogether.

Now, with Jess standing in front of him, a smile spread across Luke's face and he pulled Jess into a one-armed hug. It was awkward and tense, but comforting all the same. Luke stared at his nephew for a moment before Jess turned and walked downstairs, motioning for him to follow.

Luke followed him through the curtain, and spotted the little girl standing in the middle of the diner floor, barely taller than the tables, staring around her. She spotted them soon after they entered and ran to Jess, wrapping her arms around his leg from behind to hide herself from Luke's view. Jess took her hand and pulled her in front of him, holding her there gently, and broke the silence roughly.

"Luke, this is Lainey. Lain, this is my Uncle Luke."

Luke bent down, trying to hide the surprise in his eyes, and held out his hand for Lainey to shake. She held it gently, shyly, but shook it vigorously. A smile lit up her face, and the beauty in her small features struck him as flawless. She yawned and released Luke's hand. Jess picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was hoping… if there's enough room…"

He trailed off.

"Yeah,"

Luke replied gruffly, nodding his head. He went upstairs and Jess followed. Jess tucked Lainey into his old bed and when he was sure she was asleep, they sat at the table and talked quietly.

"So… This is a surprise,"

Luke started. Jess merely nodded, not sure what to say.

"Lain… she's not… I mean, she's… how old is she?"

Jess knew what he was trying to ask.

"She's 5, and no, she's not mine."

Luke sighed, relieved but confused. His mind was racing, full of questions; questions that he would ask in the morning when Jess was fully rested, questions that would be answered willingly by Jess when the sun was up. But for now, they made an unspoken agreement to let it go for the night.

Jess's old sleeping bag was pulled out of the hall closet, and he found some clothes still in his room from when he'd lived there before. He'd left a lot of things in Stars Hollow, he noticed, as he glanced around his old room. There were posters, books, CD's, and a certain girl that was on his mind. He sighed, walking over to the bed. He kissed Lainey on the cheek, distracting himself from the memories of a brunette with the brightest blue eyes. Jess felt his throat closing, tears welling up.

_She gave herself to Dean_, he reminded himself, as he walked into the living room. He laid down in his sleeping bag on the uncomfortable floor. However, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

AN/ Wow this was difficult to write. I'm sorry it's been so long! Please review!!! Next chapter will have Rory. Maybe some LIT interaction even. And let me know if you liked the flashbacks, or if you want to know more about Darcy and Jess and their past. I love advice!!! So please give me some! I love you all!


	3. Rory

The next morning came without the slightest hesitation, the sun brightening everything in the sleepy town. Rory's eyes opened slowly, and she wrinkled her nose. It smelled like her mother had been trying to cook.

She rubbed her bleary eyes and walked into the kitchen, finding her mom fully dressed and looking frustrated as she glared at the coffee maker. There were burnt eggs on the stove, and a fire extinguisher sitting close by.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

Lorelai's head snapped up, guilt in her eyes.

"I figured breakfast at home would be a nice change… but I burnt it."

Rory laughed quietly.

"It's okay, we'll go to Luke's."

Lorelai shook her head, sending her dark locks flying.

"See… I don't think that's a good idea. We go there every day and I think Luke is tired of us."

The younger Gilmore stared hard at her mother. She got the feeling there was a lot more going on than she knew. She padded over to the table and took a seat across from Lorelai.

"Mom… Luke is your boyfriend. You know he loves seeing you. Seriously, what's going on?"

Lorelai sighed.

"You were always too smart for your own good, baby doll."

Rory smiled at the pet name, but didn't miss the sadness in her mother's voice.

"Don't freak out, okay? But… Jess is in town… with a kid."

Rory's eyes got wide. Her heart felt like it seized in her chest, the rhythm stopping, sending her spiraling into a dizzy blackness that she hadn't felt in years.

Jess Mariano?

* * *

_Flashback (Three months after Jess left Rory at Yale)_

_The phone would not stop ringing. In the three months that he had occupied this apartment, Jess hadn't had a single call that wasn't from either Luke, Griffith, or telemarketers. Luke had left only 30 minutes before, after attending Griffith's funeral with Jess, so that left only telemarketers, and Jess didn't want to speak to them._

_But the phone had rung 9 times, not that Jess was counting, and he was getting fed up. He picked up the receiver and slammed it back into the cradle. They would get the message. _

_Silence._

_Jess was relieved, finally alone with his thoughts again. He'd been writing, and it would be easier to concentrate now. _

_The phone rang again. _

_Jess groaned in frustration. He almost slammed it down again before a thought crossed his mind._

_What if Luke had been hurt?_

_So he picked up the phone, hands a little shaky, and barked a greeting into the receiver._

_"Hello?"_

_There was silence for a moment on the other end, before-_

_"Hey, Jess… It's, uh, it's Rory."_

_His eyebrows shot up, his heart thudding in his chest and his hands shaking yet harder. She sounded nervous._

_"Rory? What… Is everything okay?"_

_Rory rushed to reassure him._

_"No, no… everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you. Luke told me about your friend. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't help, but I am. And I'm here for you any time you want to talk. I'd like to be friends… If you think that's possible."_

_Jess was silent. Anger was swelling in his chest. She wanted to be _friends_ now? He tried to control his temper but the images his imagination had created of Rory and Dean together flooded his mind and pushed him over the edge._

_"You know what, Rory? Not everything is about what you _like_ or what you_ want _or what you _need._ Some things, believe it or not, are about other people! Don't be so fucking high and mighty, offering your friendship up to save me! Did it ever occur to you that I can make it just fine without you? I don't need your pity, Rory. I'm doing great on my own, _without you_. And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_Rory was silent. When she did speak, there were tears in her voice._

_"Asshole."_

_Jess chuckled into the phone._

_"Mistress."_

_And he slammed down the receiver in her ear, the sound lonely and cold. _

_End flashback_

* * *

That was the last time they'd spoken. It had been almost two years, and Rory was glad to have not seen him. She turned to her mother, and spoke.

"A kid?"

AN/ Next chapter will be up very soon. I just wanted to post something today. I'm still writing, and it's not tedious yet. But you know what helps? REVIEWS!!! Give me some advice about how you want to bring Jess and Rory together! That way it will happen sooner.


	4. In Watermelon Sugar

Jess was hiding. He was in his room above the diner, Lainey in his lap. He was reading her Hemmingway, since she wasn't old enough to read and understand it herself. She didn't seem to understand it any better with Jess's explanations, but he was just killing time anyway, trying not to face the people of Stars' Hollow until it was absolutely necessary. He and Luke had come to an understanding over a long conversation that morning, and Luke helped him make a decision.

Jess was staying in Stars Hollow for a while. He wasn't sure how long he could stand to, but he felt it was the right place for Lainey. He couldn't exactly explain why, but it was a gut feeling he had. He figured it had something to do with the barely lingering feelings he had for a certain blue-eyed brunette.

Barely lingering. Right. Lainey was staring up at him expectantly so he continued reading.

"'Then I saw him coming from behind under water. You could see his fins out wide like purple wings and the purple stripes across the brown. He came on like a submarine and his top fin came out and you could see it slice the water. Then he came right behind the-'"

A feminine voice interrupted him.

"Tainting another young mind with your literary fancies?"

Jess looked up, surprised at the sudden intrusion and the voice behind it. Lainey climbed out of his lap and went to hug Rory's legs, as Jess set the book down on his bed.

"You saved me."

Rory laughed at the little girl's comment, though slightly startled at her presence, and Jess smiled sheepishly, uncomfortable. Lainey, too perceptive for her age, seemed to notice the awkwardness and decided to escape before she could be dragged back into _To Have and Have Not._

"I need food. Can I Jessie?"

Jess nodded.

Lainey ran out the door, her blonde hair flying, and closed it behind her. Suddenly, Rory felt like she was suffocating. She hadn't expected to be alone with Jess in this close proximity; at least not within the first five minutes of their conversation.

"So, Jessie," She started teasingly, "That's your… daughter?"

Jess shook his head.

"No. She's just… I'm just taking care of her right now."

Rory knew that was all she'd get out of him without deeper questioning. She wasn't quite ready for that conversation, so she opted for a less adult topic.

"So I see you're still quite into Hemmingway. Read anything worth keeping your eyes open for lately?"

Jess smirked, glad to see Rory was going to avoid the real reason she was here. Rory smiled, glad to see Jess's smirk once more.

"Actually I read a book recently called _In Watermelon Sugar_, by Richard Brautigan. Have you read it?"

Rory laughed, her eyes twinkling with the lust of a true book-lover.

"Ah, 'In watermelon sugar the deeds were done and done again as my life is done in watermelon sugar.' Excellent choice, I read it a few years back. But where did you find it? It's kind of obscure."

Jess shrugged.

"I own a bookstore. When the owner died he left it to me, and he had quite a collection of older books, some more obscure titles, a few Harlequin romances, that sort of thing. He was a good guy."

Rory looked at him, her head tilted to the side. Age had agreed well with Jess, she couldn't argue that. His eyes, glowing wistfully at the moment, were older and wiser, but gentler. She wondered if that had anything to do with the small blonde that had recently vacated the apartment.

"You can sit down, you know. I don't bite."

Rory, who up until this moment had been leaning against the door frame, blushed slightly.

"Sure you do," She replied as she took a seat next to him on the bed. "But only when you're in the right mood."

Jess laughed; a strange light in his eyes.

"Ah, with age comes boldness, eh Gilmore?"

Rory just shrugged and laughed. Their laughter faded quickly and left a silence resonating awkwardly through the air. Rory sighed softly and turned to Jess.

"I don't know exactly what the story behind Lainey is…"

She trailed off, giving herself a moment to think. She placed a shaky hand on his cheek gently, and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"But I've never been more proud of you. You make a great father."

Jess let his eyes fall closed, and when he opened them again he was alone; the door slightly open and his cheek feeling cold.

"Huh."

His voice was loud in the empty room.

**A/N: Hey! Review!!! I'm trying to work on this story, and my other story _Reciprocation_ at the same time, and I'm actually getting more done than usual! So reviews are greatly appreciated and I will love you forever and ever! Okay thanks. The quotes in this chapter are from the books mentioned. I don't own them.**


	5. Dancing Around Awkward Subjects

A/N: Hey! I just want to take a moment to dedicate this story to some of my favorite literati authors:  Mahlia Lily, otownroxx, Lucia Marin, and Genevah. I also want to thank everyone who has ever written literati; the good, the bad, and the utterly over-dramatic (you know who you are!) alright, now… on with the fic.

That Night, 11 p.m.

Rory looked up from her seat on the bridge as she heard footsteps approach. Jess was walking slowly towards her, his hands in his pockets and eyes on his shoes. She wasn't sure he had seen her until his footsteps slowed without his eyes leaving the ground. He met her eyes momentarily, but didn't hold his gaze. Rory smiled slightly but continued staring out over the water.

The bridge creaked as Jess sat a few feet away. The distance was far enough that he could dodge her arm if her fists started flying, or wrap her in his arms if the tears started flowing. Not that he would do that, of course.

"You're supposed to hate me."

Jess's voice was quiet and calm, in juxtaposition with his statement, which was in content stark and harsh.

"Why?"

Rory's eyes, still containing some of the youthful innocence that had attracted Jess to her in the first place, glowed in the night as she spoke.

"Because it makes it easier to hate you."

Rory nodded. Her heart was beating slightly hard just being in his presence. His words hurt her to the core.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I can do that."

Her voice shook slightly, and she cursed herself for her weakness. When she was this close to Jess, she remembered certain things about him; the way his voice lowered when he was turned on, the musky scent of his cologne, the taste of his tongue slowly sliding over hers, shooting chills through various limbs. She could almost forget the nights she spent waiting for him to call, and crying after he'd left. She could almost forget the sound of his voice over the phone, basically telling her where to shove it.

Almost, but not quite.

Jess shrugged.

"Ah, well we all have faults. Anyways… I want to thank you for today. It means a lot that somebody believes in me."

All of this was said in a monotone, with Jess staring at his feet once more. Rory cleared her throat and nodded slightly, unsure of herself. Once again she felt 17. She was angry for some reason. It was unfair… The second she was out of Jess's life he pulled it together and made himself into something worthwhile… a father. She couldn't believe how mature he'd become.

The silence was comfortable, but at any second Jess knew it would become awkward. Rory giggled quietly, and a grin broke out on Jess's face.

"What?"

Rory smiled at him.

"Look at you Jess, all grown up. It's adorable."

Jess couldn't stop the smile from overcoming his features once again. Things were still tense between them, but as long as Rory would dance around the subject of that phone call, so would he. It wasn't his fault; he'd tried to get the subject in the open as soon as he sat down, but she'd dodged it. He could almost convince himself of that.

"So… It's a beautiful night, huh?"

Jess just nodded, content with their conversation. After a few more minutes of silence, Jess stood.

"I should really be getting back to Lainey. She's not quite settled in yet, and she freaks out when I'm away for too long."

Rory couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy that appeared suddenly in her chest. It was insane; being jealous of the gorgeous little girl that Jess quite obviously loved so much. But it used to be Rory, she used to be the only one he loved.

She had an idea suddenly.

"Hey, you know… I was thinking... Do you want to come over tomorrow? With Lainey, I mean… My mom is dying to meet her, and we could have lunch or watch a movie or something."

There was hesitation apparent in Jess's eyes.

"If you have something else to do… though, you know. It's fine. Never mind, it was stupid."

Jess couldn't help but smirk. Rory Gilmore was standing in front of him, backpedaling like she was a teenager again.

"No, Rory… It's okay. We'll be there. Is noon okay?"

Rory looked unsure.

"Yeah, noon. That's good."

Jess nodded, pressing his lips together. He waved slightly before backing away. As he turned and walked, Rory felt her heart beating hard in her chest. Something was going haywire in her stomach, and small electric jolts were taking place in all of her fingertips. She couldn't have these feelings for Jess. Not again, after all she'd been through!

Rory sighed, walking back towards her house. She was so angry, in her heart. Rory couldn't seem to make herself yell or be immature towards him… Maybe it was a good thing. But she knew two things for sure.

1. She was confused as hell, and

2. She wanted Jess.

A/N: Wow. I want to thank everybody who reviewed, SO MUCH!!! I checked my email and I had like 20 reviews from all my stories! It brought tears to my eyes. I was so giddy, I went ahead and finished this story! So review, it definitely helps!


End file.
